


In the Clearing

by Silent_Waltz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Relationship, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, POV Gon Freecs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Waltz/pseuds/Silent_Waltz
Summary: “Let’s not get too carried away.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	In the Clearing

Gon pinned Killua down to the ground by his arms before getting flipped over. 

“Aw man,” complained Gon, trying to wriggle free. 

“I let myself get pinned so you’d let your guard down,” said Killua, sitting on his stomach. “Classic trick.” Gon sighed. The tent curtain peeled open, letting the daylight in. Gon shielded his eyes. It was way too early for this. 

“Get off each other,” said Kite almost a bit  _ too _ pointedly. “We have a long day ahead of us.”

“I still won,” said Killua. Gon rolled his eyes at him.

“Did you though?” teased Gon.

“Yeah.”

Kite stared at the two of them blankly before Killua finally got off and slipped into one of his shirts. 

“We’re heading out in five minutes. Killua, you’re with Spinner, Gon, you’re with me,” said Kite, not leaving any time for the two of them to debate their assignments. 

Occasionally Kite would pick up missions from neighboring villages about magical beasts in the area, nothing too lethal, but he thought it was always good to investigate and help the townsfolk out. Sometimes they were invasive species, which led them to do relocation procedures, but other times there were larger more dangerous beasts terrorizing people that had to be taken care of, or, if Kite allowed it, relocated. 

More often than not, Kite paired him and Killua off together. 

But to get a mission specifically with Kite? Gon was ecstatic, quickly getting ready. He crawled out of the tent. Kite ran his fingers over the brim of his hat, before pulling it down slightly to shadow his face a bit more. Gon smirked. Was he jealous of him and Killua? 

Eventually they headed out. Gon waited until they’d done a bit of survey work to pop the question so Kite wouldn’t outright pretend he hadn’t heard him. 

“Why’d you get so miffed earlier, we were just fooling around. It’s not like we were in any hurry.” Gon stuck his tongue in his cheek as he awaited a response from his boyfriend.

“I wasn’t  _ miffed, _ or whatever you want to call it,” said Kite, with a bit of a snap to his voice. Gon raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because it sure seemed like you were jealous back there-“

“I’m not jealous.”

Kite could control his facial expressions pretty well. Gon knew this. But he also knew that he couldn’t control when he was blushing. Gon smirked as he noticed the light pink across Kite’s face.

“I knew it, you’re jealous that I was so close with Killua, aren’t you-“

“Cut it out I’m not jealous of you and Killua,” said Kite, exasperated. 

“If you just asked maybe I’d fool around with you too like that,” said Gon, letting his eyes drift off to the side. “But I guess we have a long mission today…”

“I don’t want to wrestle with you. That would be a one sided massacre.”

“You’d let me win…”

“I wouldn’t.”

There was a bit of a pause where neither of them said anything. It was probably for the best, Kite wasn’t exactly a teen boy like Gon was. But thankfully to Gon, he spoke up again.

“We’re done in this section, so if you want to find a spot for a water break then-” Gon was already running ahead to scout for a spot. 

“Kite the grass is so soft here, let’s take a break,” said Gon, not even awaiting a reply before sitting down on the grass and looking up at the tall trees above him in the clearing. Kite looked around the area, before shrugging and following Gon. 

“Kite, sit down with me,” demanded Gon. 

“It’s daytime, are you stupid?” asked Kite gruffly. 

“Maybe?”

Kite shook his head as he sat down on the ground next to him, long legs bent. Gon nestled closer to him. 

“Gon?”

Gon looked at him from the ground, brushing his hand against Kite’s cheek. 

“Can we kiss?” asked Gon, resting his head on Kite’s chest as he looked up at him. Kite pressed a kiss to his forehead. But they both knew that wasn’t what Gon meant. “I mean, make out.” Kite leaned in to close the gap, before stopping, leaving Gon waiting for a few seconds.

“Let’s not get too carried away,” said Kite, but it felt more like a restriction he put on himself than a lighthearted banter with Gon. 

Gon melted backwards as he felt Kite’s hand slip under his shirt, trailing up along his skin until it was resting on his pec, every second of it electrifying him. Kite was gentle, though that was more out of hesitation. He knew that when he loosened up, sometimes he was a lot stronger, more forceful. Gon wanted this from him, the more dominant Kite. The thought of Kite letting go of his inhibitions was enough to arouse Gon time and time again, and he wanted to have this effect on the older man. Kite’s other hand and forearm slipped under him, holding him gently as he leaned in closer.

Gon’s heart beat with anticipation as Kite’s lips touched his. It was more forceful than he expected but that’s just how he liked it. Sometimes heavier, passionate kisses did the job of many softer ones.

He pulled away for a second, waiting before Gon leaned in to kiss him again. Kite’s grip on him lessened for a split second, and Gon recognized it as his own hesitation. It was perplexing to him; Kite was clearly experienced, but there was this overwhelming nervousness that seemed to take hold of him time and time again. Gon kissed harder, as if he were trying to get as close to Kite as was physically possible. More, he wanted to kiss him more. Kissing felt so damn good, especially when it was Kite. 

Kite slipped his tongue in. 

Knowing him, it was probably an accident. But that just meant that he was still holding back, that there were still other things he was restraining himself from doing. Gon could only imagine what those things were. Maybe he could coax them out of Kite, make him  _ ravage _ him. What would Kite do if he wasn’t worrying about crossing boundaries? 

Kite pulled out of the kiss, his dark eyes gazing at him with a somber emotion as he held himself above Gon. His silky white bangs fell off his forehead as the rest of the hair pooled off Kite’s back and around him. It was like a little cocoon, of just him and Kite, here in the clearing. Gon looked up, softly, noticing that Kite’s cheeks were flushed a slight pink. He looked a bit flustered, surprised at himself for letting go a bit. Just the thought of him being able to do this to Kite made Gon aroused.

Gon brushed his crotch against Kite’s leg, half to get some pressure on it, but the other reason was to let Kite know that he was hard. 

Kite looked at him, the surprise gesture taking him off guard. He wanted to show Kite he was ready for this. 

“Oh, this feels so much better than I thought it would,” said Gon in a breathy voice. He rocked his hips to generate more friction. Kite stilled for a few seconds, not pushing him off, but not engaging any more than just staying there, as if he were thinking about something. 

Until he brushed his hand against Gon’s crotch through his pants, the sensation almost making him come right then. Gon moaned softly as Kite’s lips made their way to his neck, planting hungry kisses as he trailed down. Yes, Kite was pampering him here, his lingering contact just what Gon was craving. 

“You can take my pants off,” said Gon, cheeks pinkening. He half expected Kite to ask him one of his usual “are you sure”s but was surprised when Kite immediately complied. He pulled Gon’s waistband down slightly, and Gon took his erect shaft out of his underwear. Kite wrapped his hand around, pumping slowly at first before he started to do it faster, and tighter. 

“How’s this?” asked Kite. 

“Oh, yes, keep going,” said Gon in a hitched voice. Kite leaned in to give Gon more messy kisses as Gon melted away at his touch. Whatever Kite was doing, it certainly felt great. Gon let out a choking sound as he came right into Kite’s hand. He relaxed deeper into the grass, dazed, and a bit embarrassed that he came so quickly. 

“Doing alright?” asked Kite, wiping his hand off in the grass. Gon nodded, eyelids drooped lazily. Kite pressed a kiss to his forehead before cleaning up the rest of the mess Gon had made. 

It was a little victory to him, getting Kite to finally touch him. He knew the older man could feel a bit awkward about their relationship sometimes, but he didn’t blame him for anything. He was just glad he could coax him out of his shell a bit more. 

Gon eventually sat up and stuck his cock back in his pants, Kite sat down next to him still. Gon leaned over, resting his head on Kite’s shoulder. 

“How come you don’t break up the groups like this more often?” asked Gon. Kite rolled his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you,” said Kite, nonchalantly. Gon smirked at the implication that Kite’d been feeling this way about him for a while. “We have work to do, we’d get nothing done.”

“True….”

The two of them suddenly tensed up.

“What are you doing?” Killua’s voice was normally comforting but this time he found himself startled. Quickly thinking, Gon snatched the hat off Kite’s head and promptly put it on his head.

“Kite doubted my ability to capture his hat. So we made a bet that if I could get it off his head, he’d have to take care of our dinners next week,” said Gon, giving Kite a wink. Kite was not amused. The man was rarely without his hat, and most often when Gon saw him like this it was in their after dark encounters, so seeing him in the daytime a bit flustered and out of his element was certainly a sight. He looked cute, a bit bashful and pissed off at the same time. 

“Sweet! Can I try it on?” asked Killua innocently. Gon plopped the hat onto Killua’s head. Killua immediately brought his hand to his hip and unevened his posture.

“Tch, bad roll,” he said, doing his best Kite voice that still needed a lot of work. Kite swiped his hat back, but under the shadow as he put it back on, Gon could see him smirk slightly. 

"Fine. If I'm making dinner, you two are hunting for it," said Kite as a compromise. Killua rolled his eyes. 

"I'm fine with that," said Gon, giving Kite a playful smile. Kite's cheeks blushed a bit. "C'mon, Killua, let's go."


End file.
